


Lone Wolf

by ShadowWolf



Series: Never Ever [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny-centric, Ficlet, Gen, Werewolf!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf/pseuds/ShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny never wanted to be a werewolf</p>
<p>(A semi-sequel to Never Ever; can, however, be read alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my Stanny fic 'Never Ever' only in that, in my head, these events in 'Lone Wolf' (which needs a better title) follow directly on from Never Ever. It does, however, make sense on its own - I hope.  
> I made a post on Tumblr about there not being enough Danny-centric fics, so here I am, writing one (of many) of my own. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think!

Danny never wanted to be a werewolf.

Even if he'd known about werewolves back then – back before Scott had been bitten, before Jackson was the kanima, before the alpha pack, before Ethan turned Danny's world upside down – Danny is sure he would have vehemently denied the bite; he's sure would have clung to his humanity with both hands and refused to let it go. Except now it is. Gone.

Danny never wanted to be a werewolf, but now he is, and it feels as though his world is ending.

The initial high of the heightened senses, improved reflexes, and general awesomeness wears off quickly, leaving Danny with the painful realisation that … he's stuck like this. There's no off switch, no loophole, no way out; he's a werewolf now and forever, and there's nothing he can do about it.  
  
He's angry at first (a perfectly valid reaction, in his opinion) – angry at Scott and Stiles for not warning him about Ethan; angry at Ethan for dragging him into this mess; at Aiden for biting him because his aim is, apparently, shit; but mostly angry at himself because he should have seen it coming.  
He had watched from the sidelines as all of his friends got hurt, or killed, or turned into werewolves. As Jackson 'died', then came back, and then left for London because Beacon Hills was just too much to handle. As Lydia lost the only person she loved, and found herself embroiled in the conflict between two werewolf packs. As Stiles started to lose his hold on humanity and morals, until he may as well have been a werewolf too. Danny had watched it all happen, but not once did he imagine that it might soon be his turn.  
In hindsight, he was, perhaps, just a little bit foolish.

The twins are gone now, along with the rest of the alphas, and Danny might not be alone but he sure as hell feels it – an ache in his heart where he knows his pack should be. He has Stiles, of course, and Lydia, but they're not pack – not yet, anyway. And certainly not like they are to Scott.  
He's an omega now – a lone wolf. Scott makes it seem easy, but all Danny feels is weak.

Danny never wanted to be a werewolf, but then he never really had the choice, did he?


End file.
